


From Above

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is taken over by an alien force using him to get to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Above

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three Sentence Fic challenge in event_horizons on DW.

It would have been almost comical if the situation weren’t so dire.

Daniel’s body floated against the roof of the gate room as if suspended by invisible ropes; his eyes were an all over milky white, unseeing and yet honed in their direction.

“Bring us Jack O’Neill,” whoever… whatever inhabited Daniel, said.


End file.
